User blog:Obito Sigma/Decorating your Signature
Some of you (not to mention names, *cough* BRAIN! *cough*) have been wondering how to make a signature so pretty. Well like me and RocketSlug, we used 1 certain page to make our signature so pretty! Here's how to do it! Font Color As you can tell, my signature are 3 diffrent colors. Your signature could be a great decoration to make the site pretty, there are varius reasons why there would be decorated signatures! These are the various font colors you can use: Black Silver, Thistle, Violet, Orchid, Fuchsia, Magenta, Crimson, Red, Tomato, Salmon, Orange, Goldenrod, Wheat, Khaki, Yellow, Olive, Green, Lime, Aquamarine, Cyan, Aqua, Turquoise, Teal, Blue, Navy, Purple, Chocolate, Brown, Maroon, Saffron, and White. To get a font color, all you need is to put in a simple code - Example Add that to your siggie, like this - [[User:Mr. Example Guy|'Mr. Example Guy']] It'll turn out like this - [[User:Mr. Example Guy|'Mr. Example Guy']] Now, on to the next lesson! Font Faces This is what we refer to as 'font'. It's the same type of concept as font color, so if you've got that down, this should be simple. Here are a few that you might recognize - Tempus Sans ITC, Curlz MT, Mistral, Teen, Papyrus, Century Gothic, Segoe Script, Goudy Old Style, Eras Medium ITC, Freestyle Script, and Comic Sans MS. A font style called "BatangChe" has also been listed as one of these, but it doesn't work on some computers. To get a certain font, you use almost the same code that you do for font color - Example Add it to your signature, just like before - [[User%3AThe_User_To_Ban|'Example']] It will turn out, of course, like this - [[User:The_User_To_Ban|'Example']] Backgrounds Here's a background code we should all know - Example Replace "Example" with whatever you want, and you've got the code. Pretty neat, huh? You can use any color I listed before, in 'Font Color', to make a background for your siggie, or anything else. So, to use that on a signature, you'd write a code like this - Example So, it would turn out like this - Example Borders Most borders will be added on to backgrounds. Here's the code for a border you would put on your signature - Example It would end up looking like this - Example Now, if you wanted a dotted border, you'd put in a code like this - Example Add it to a signature like this - Example And get something like this - Example The full code for a dashed border on your signature would be this - Example And you'd get this - Example Errors If you're like me, and you get into SERIOUS coding, you know that it can get a bit... Well, long. Sometimes too long. To get your signature to be that long, don't put it in the input box. Instead, create a page that is called User:Username/Sig Put this into the input box under 'Preferences', where you would put your siggie usually - I already made a page for it, so..... less work. See User:JonathanTennysion/Sig. The Ending! Okay, so that's kinda it. If you need to know anything else like underlining, italiac, bold, striking, or anything else, then leave a message on my talk page. --What the? I'm seeing diffrent colors. Strange... 23:40, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Category:Blog posts